


If Kirby Characters had Voice Actors

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [9]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Not in order of appearance, Speculation, there are 60+ characters for crying out loud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Title says all.And no, I haven't researched the actors selected for any controversy. I'm only going with voices I recognize and think would work with Kirby.Suggestions are welcome. I'm only one person, after all.
Series: The Ideas Guy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	If Kirby Characters had Voice Actors

King Dedede/Shadow Dedede: Zachary Levi(Flynn Rider from Tangled)

Kracko: Timothy Watson(Mumkar from Xenoblade Chronicles)

Lololo and Lalala: Jason Ritter(Dipper Pines) and Kristen Schaal(Mable Pines)

Meta Knight/Dark Meta Knight: Eric Newsome(Meta Knight's voice actor in Super Smash Brothers)

Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight: David Draiman(lead singer of Disturbed)

Zero: David Lodge(Yaldabaoth from Persona 5)

Drawcia: Tara Fitzgerald(Zhan Tiri from Tangled: the Series)

Prince Fluff/Yin-Yarn: The narrator of Kirby's Epic Yarn(whoever that is)

Magolor: Jeremy Jordan(Varian from Tangled: the Series)

Flamberge: Wendee Lee(Akane Owari from Danganronpa)

Zan Partizanne: Edin Espinosa(Cassandra from Tangled: the Series)

Hyness: Matt Lucas(Nardole from Doctor Who)

Kirby/Shadow Kirby/Void Termina: I don't know! Maybe Dorothy Fahn(Chihiro Fugisaki from Danganronpa)?


End file.
